Not A Happy Ending
by x.XAnti-SocialChickX.x
Summary: ..::'One shot'::.. A KagomeSesshoumaru fic, just because they're the main charecters in this... Review if you want to.


A/N : Hiyaz all! This is Anti-Social Chick -salutes- How are ya? Anywayz, this is my first fanfic, please be nice T-T Oh, and this is important, like the title says, **THIS STORY DOES NOT END HAPPILY! **You have been warned! Yes...This is a...Err...Would be...A Sesshoumaru and Kagome fic...But I dunno if it really count's like that... x.X This is also an AU. (P.S. Sesshoumaru is very OOC)

Anywayz! Enjoy! I'd love reviews...Even flames...I have a feeling I'm gonna get a lot of those...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any other characters. And I'm totally sorry that I twisted everyone this way x.X

* * *

'_Not A Happy Ending' _by: x.XAnti-SocialChickX.x

* * *

_Ring ring_

"Hello?"

"Guess what, Sesshy!"

"'Gome, What is it?"

"InuYasha proposed to me!"

"...When?"

"About an hour ago, at dinner! Isn't that great?"

Sesshoumaru could hear Kagome sigh happily on the other end. He was too stunned to say anything,

then he realized she started talking again.

"-and you know how much I wanted a family! This is going to be wonderful! I can't believe this is happening to me." Kagome sighed again, waiting for her long-time friend to say something. "Sesshy? Are you okay?"

Finally finding his voice, he answered, "Yeah, I'm alright... Congratulations, I'm really happy for you."

Kagome heard the sincerity in his statement, but also something else that she could've sworn sounded like pain.

"Sesshy, I just want you to know, no matter what happens, we'll always be the best of friends, kay?"

"I know, 'Gome, I know."

"Okay," Kagome smiled at the phone receiver. "Anyway, I gotta go, I still have to tell my family and Sango. Love ya, Sesshy. I'll talk to you later."

"Love you, too, bye."

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and stared at it for a good five minutes. Finally registering the whole conversation, he could sum it all into a simple sentence: The woman he loves is getting married.

* * *

A few weeks later, Sesshoumaru was sitting in a conference, thinking about her and ignoring the speaker. 

_She can't be engaged...She just can't be. _He thought for the millionth time since she called that night. _Now she'll never know..._

Later that night, Sesshoumaru walked in to the restaurant where he was going to meet the woman that was plaguing his mind for years.

"Can I help you?" the hostess asked.

"Yes, reservations for Taisho." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone.

The hostess checked the listings and then looked back up. "Okay, right this way."

She guided him through the restaurant near the back.

"Here you are, sir."

Sesshoumaru nodded and sat at the small table. He started thinking that maybe she wasn't going to show up, but then he looked at his watched and sighed. She was three minutes late and he was worried she wasn't going to show.

_What am I thinking? Of course she's going to show up, she said she would. Maybe I should just tell her tonight... _

"Hey you."

He looked up to see the most perfect sight. Kagome was standing next to him, dressed in a simple black dress with her raven hair hanging loose. Sesshoumaru stood up quickly and stepped closer to Kagome.

"How are you?" She asked as she hugged him.

"I'm alright, you?" Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome's chair out for her and then took his own seat.

"I'm great!" Kagome gave an award winning smile and he couldn't help but melt. "How'd work go?"

"Same old, same."

"Wow, sounds exciting." She giggled at her own joke as the waiter walked over to take their order.

After a couple hours of eating and mindless chit-chat, Sesshoumaru regretfully asked, "Have you decided on a date for your wedding?"

Kagome looked down at her desert plate and smiled sadly. "Honestly, I don't know. Inu has been kinda distant lately. Staying late at work, not talking as often as he used to... But I don't know, I'm probably just overreacting." She looked up and smiled more convincingly at her best friend.

Sesshoumaru put his hand on hers reassuringly. "I'm sure it's nothing. I bet everything will be perfect once you two are married."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kagome looked at her watch and sighed.. "I should really be going. I want to go over to Inu's house. You know how he can't cook, I don't want him to starve." She grinned, clearly happier then before.

They both stood up and Sesshoumaru helped Kagome with her coat. She faced him and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Sesshy, for everything."

He gave her a rare smile and said, "You know I'd do anything for you, 'Gome." He hugged her again and reluctantly let her go. She waved and started walking outside, into the parking lot. She got in her car and drove for a few minutes, then pulled into InuYasha's driveway. She pulled out the key he gave her and walked into the abode.

"Inu? You here?" she called into the dark room. She maneuvered her way through the living room into the hallway, looking for the light switch. She gave up looking for it and decided to just find his room, it was about nine and he usually was in there doing work or just watching T.V.

"Yashy?" She opened the door and gasped at what she saw. InuYasha and Kikyo were in his bed, under the covers. "What the Hell is going on!" She screamed.

InuYasha jumped at the voice and scrambled to get off the bed.

"I-i-it's not what it looks like!" He stuttered out. Kagome's hurt turned to anger as she glared at InuYasha. "Then what is it!" She shouted, not expecting an answer. Before he could even try to explain, she turned on her heels and ran out of the house, tears streaming down her face.

She sped the whole way back to her apartment. She saw InuYasha right behind as she got into her car, but he didn't try to stop her after that. The only image that filled her head was him and Kikyo in bed...Then the look Kikyo had on her face when she realized Kagome was there. It was the most evil grin she's ever seen.

_Damn you, Kikyo. _Kagome thought bitterly. _I can't believe she was going to be one of my bridesmaids. That slut. _

At the thought of Kagome's almost wedding, a new flow of tears came. She got to her apartment building and ran up to the third floor. She collapsed on the ground and let all her emotions out. After about twenty minutes of crying, she got off the floor and grabbed her phone. Pushing the first speed-dial number, she waited for Sesshoumaru answer.

"Hello?"

"Sesshy..." she whispered into the reciever.

"Kagome? What's wrong!" He asked urgently, fearing the worse.

"He..he...he was cheating on me, Sesshy." Kagome started crying again, making Sesshoumaru's heart ache.

"I'll be over in two minutes, okay 'Gome?" All he heard was a small sniffle, then she hung up. Since he got home just seconds before she called, he grabbed his keys again and headed off towards her house, going faster then Kagome did, the whole way damning his brother to the seven Hells.

_Only two minutes, huh? _Kagome thought to herself. _That doesn't give me much time... _

She gave the phone one last look, then headed for her closet. She brought down some rope, got a chair, and walked over to one of the pipes the stuck out of the ceiling. She wrote a note, then made the right knot in the rope. Just as she stepped off the chair, she heard a door shut. Then everything went black and she didn't hurt anymore.

Just as Sesshoumaru came through the front door, he saw the love of his life step off a chair and hang herself. He was too stunned to move, his wide-eyes never leaving Kagome's lifeless body.

"No.." He whispered into the apartment, reaching no one's ears. "No." He said a little louder. Slowly he walked over to her hanging body, thinking that this couldn't be real. He glanced at the chair to see a note sitting there. Sesshoumaru picked it up and read:

_Dear all my love ones,_

_I'm sorry for everything I've done,and I'm sorry for all the people I've ever hurt. I hope you all have a good life, and remember to always love. Never let them get away. _

_Kagome Higurashi_

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he was reading. His eyes went blurry as he started crying. Trying to figure out what to do next, he decided there was only one thing he could do. He went to the same closet Kagome went to earlier and pulled out the hand gun she had. He remembered making her get it for her own protection.

He went back to Kagomes body and shed more tears, saying "I love you, Kagome" over and over. He aimed the gun at his head, Kagome's note clutched in his hand, and whispered "You said not to let the one you love the most get away...So I'm coming for you, Kagome. I won't let you go again."

Then a shot shattered the silence in the quiet apartment.

* * *

A/N : Well, that's it ;;; Told you...It doesn't end very happily...Anyway, please review, I'd greatly appreciate it )Have a nice day! 


End file.
